


One of Their Favorite Undercover Assignments

by annazonfox



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: CopDoc - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annazonfox/pseuds/annazonfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this short piece for the Twelvetide Drabble 2015 Collection.  Today's prompt is "feather comforter/flannel sheets."</p>
<p>Scene: Lauren, Tamsin, and a convent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Their Favorite Undercover Assignments

Lauren heard a noise at the door. Two quick taps, pause, and then another. The signal. She sprang from the flannel sheets and quietly opened the door. In front of her stood Tamsin, wearing a habit and a smirk.

Lauren smiled and pulled Tamsin in by her robes. “Why Sister Mary Gertrude, what a _pleasant_ surprise,” she said. 

"Now Sister Mary Martha, you _must_ be more quiet,” Tamsin whispered. “Of course, if you’re not….”

“I make no promises,” Lauren said. And then, conspiratorially, “Did you bring it?”

With an evil smile, Tamsin pulled the paddle around from behind her back.


End file.
